


退休

by yanyulinling



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Fun, Gen, Humor, 幽默
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanyulinling/pseuds/yanyulinling
Summary: https://dishonored-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/446.html?thread=542142#cmt542142完全无视道德在界外魔之死里的命运，考虑一下这个。科尔沃是那个在黛利拉的政变后设法逃走的人。在卡纳卡住宅区的一个任务中，他经过了一个恰好是道德正在住着的公寓。就像是，跳过窗户然后看到道德在炒蛋。或者字面意义上的踩上他因为道德的床刚好在阳台旁边。或者落到地面时落在买报纸的道德旁边。来点轻松的甜饼怎么样，嗯？基本上，科尔沃是个低混乱鬼魂玩家，而道德坚信如果所有人都昏迷了就还算潜入。让科尔沃感到惊恐的是，这真的有用。





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Retirement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794608) by [therune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/therune/pseuds/therune). 



> 译者：
> 
> 我不拥有此文，其中的剧情和角色皆属于它们的创作者。  
> 如果你喜欢此文，请去给亲爱的原作者点个kudos吧。
> 
> 道德=Daud  
> 话说如果有人可以给我个更好的人名翻译我就真的感天谢地。
> 
> 警告：  
> 有一定的暴力描写（全是Daud干的）
> 
> 翻译授权在原作第四章评论。（原来在第五章但是作者换了章节顺序。）

他满心都是艾米丽。她感觉如何 - 如果她被包在石头里还能感觉到什么 - 她是否安全、他什么时候能回到她的身边、以及如何拯救她。  
再加上，还有点小问题：改变了太多到几乎变得陌生的城市、守卫们和在附近建筑里的血蝇滋生。  
所以，总的来说，或许他有一点分心而且没有像他应当的那样非常关注他的环境是可以谅解的。  
  
他落在阳台上，想着如果里面的公寓在南边像按理该有的一样有一扇窗户，他就可以避开在地面上的警卫前哨。  
  
好消息是他确实是正确的。  
  
坏消息是公寓里有人，并且当他试图从在厨房里的居住者边溜过去时，他差点被一口煎锅打到脸上。  
  
科尔沃伸向他的力量，冻结时间来让他躲开以及不伤害任何人地逃走。改变突然发生了，世界变得发灰，虚空在他耳畔以已被遗忘的语言低语，而那口煎锅并没有停下，仍然在靠近。他侧身躲开，思忖着是不是他的力量减弱了，或者是不是它们在黛利拉夺走他的标记后仍然需要去增强，是不是他与虚空的连接需要 -   
  
“妈的。”  
  
啊。那不是一声他所预计的大喊。那并不是惊讶的。那是无奈的。  
  
世界恢复清晰，而在锅的黑色金属后面是一个男人。他穿着普通衣服 - 不昂贵，但是被精心照料过 - 有着灰色头发、胡须和一个在他的眼睛旁划开脸部的伤疤以及他知道那双眼睛还有  
  
“妈的。”科尔沃附和。  
  
他应该预计攻击。一场战斗。当然，他准备好，进入防御姿势并让他的刀习惯性的旋转。至于道德 - 谁知道？厨房里有刀，他不用说肯定在什么地方藏着个武器，或许他会尝试用那口锅杀了科尔沃。  
但是他们都没有动，都没有伸向他们的标记，都不敢迈出第一步。  
  
“我对这些烂事来说太老了。”道德突然宣告出声并坐到了唯一的椅子上。科尔沃没有放松警惕，即使当道德去拿了一瓶老顿沃。道德倒满了一杯，审视它了一秒。接着他把杯子推向他的方向并开始直接从瓶子里喝。  
  
“你看起来需要喝一杯而我不打算做任何这些 - ”他用左手模糊地示意了一下，“清醒着。”  
  
“你真的退休了。”科尔沃最终陈述。  
  
“是呀。包扎好我自己，坐上了离开顿沃的下一艘船然后再不回头。”  
  
那……比期待的要简洁。  
  
“而在你问之前，”道德继续说，“我不是皇家杀手。我也不为黛利拉或者这里的公爵或者实际上任何人工作。我停业了。”  
  
那个想法划过科尔沃的脑海一次。但话说回来，神秘的杀戮和道德通常手拉手出现。  
  
科尔沃从自己那儿预计更多。愤怒。是的，他感到愤怒，但那儿应该有嚎叫的狂怒和仇恨和想把道德的脸砸进地里直到那变成一摊血肉模糊的骨头和大脑的冲动。但是不，那种感觉没有出现。或许曾经会有，但是现在他需要考虑救援艾米丽，而和道德对打会对他的任务有负面影响 - 如果他幸运的话只会是些延误，如果他不幸的话会是他不能承受的伤害。  
  
瓶子现在半空了。  
  
“你真的停业了？”科尔沃问，一个主意在他的脑海里成型。  
  
“真的。我在屋顶上有个花园，我给附近的小孩展示如何削点东西，以及我不为钱杀人，或是为了什么别的报酬。”  
当然甚至他的退休都包括了刀。  
  
“你欠我的。”科尔沃陈述。  
  
道德哐啷一声放下瓶子。  
  
“你想要谁死？”  
他看上去像是他在等着科尔沃说“你”。  
  
“黛利拉。”  
  
“妈的。”  
  
“道德，你欠艾米丽的。”  
  
“让我拿上我的大衣。”  
  
当他站起来，科尔沃看见了在他腿上皮套里的刀。另一把塞在一只靴子里。他好奇还有多少他没看到的。  
  
“为什么你不用那些中的一个来对付我呢？”他问。  
“煎锅更近。”道德说，耸了耸肩。  
  
有道理。如果有任何人拿着一个厨房用具和一个普通武器一样致命，那就是道德。  
  
他看着道德从衣橱里取出一件黑色大衣，然后从下方拉出一个箱子并打开。里面有一柄剑、皮套、刀、大的可以是剑的刀和看上去大概有二十个的骸骨护符。  
  
“退休了，嗯？”  
  
道德咧嘴一笑。  
  
  
  
“我确实说了我迷上了削点东西。”


	2. 第二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kouguma*沉思了道德和他跟非常规武器一起有多致命。我被启发了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注：  
> *：是一位在第一章评论的读者

“那是一个橡皮图章吗？”科尔沃不可置信地问。因为那 - 确实 - 看上去像是道德刚刚用一个图章把一个男人打昏了。竟然还是一个带着面具的督军。人会认为那金属面具可能会让那更加困难。道德耸了耸肩并把图章放回了办公桌上。然后他拿过一张纸，按下图章，在今日日期以红色而非墨水的蓝色显现时咧嘴一笑。他举起它让科尔沃看到，科尔沃忍住伸手捂住脸的冲动。他最近这么做了很多次。  
  
道德是个令人敬佩的同盟者，尤其是毫无反对或犹豫地做被要求的事这一点。那为什么科尔沃感觉像是他得到了一只宠物而不是一个下属？是的，道德服从他的命令，但是他遵守它的方式满是不必要的创造力。你当然可以在不用你的超自然能力把一名守卫从街上硬拉走，丢到你躲藏的阳台上，再抓住他，在他恐惧的尖叫下举起他，让他落下然后不断重复直到那个男人昏过去为止的情况下制服一名警卫，对吧？而当他让道德去从黑市买 - 他甚至具体说明了“买” - 一个重新布线工具，男人带回了工具和剩下的那个市集里所有可携带的存货。科尔沃未能具体说明道德不能在付完钱后抢劫那家店。有的时候道德就像一只大猫，把死鸟和老鼠残骸带给他的主人，对自己的行为又骄傲又沾沾自喜。  
  
  
  
至少他把“在任何情况下都不许杀人”说清楚了，所以这不影响他的良心。科尔沃还很高兴他添加了“没有折磨、残废、可怕的不可挽回的伤害、缓慢的致命伤口、毒药以及看在界外魔的份上，为什么你需要这么多烧夷箭？”。那些箭其实是给科尔沃的，用来防止血蝇的靠近。道德不需要它们。他有一个可以让他在昆虫眼中显得更加无害的骸骨护符，于是他可以不被它们发现的溜过去。直到他向巢里扔酒瓶，然后就是尖叫声以及燃烧的血蝇和巢穴的糟糕臭气。科尔沃对于道德在哪里总是找到瓶子感到困惑。  
  
  
  
“你看到任何关于杜兰特的字条了吗？”科尔沃问？  
“我还是觉得你应该让我试一次。我很擅长填字游戏，我终究会弄明白那个谜题的。”道德回答。他坚持如果他有一点平静和一些纸，他就可以解开进入斯帝尔顿的家的谜题。科尔沃不怀疑这一点，但是他无法知道那会需要多少时间，加上在这块区域里还有一场帮派战争的小问题。  
“这样更快。”他第二十次重复（至少感觉有那么多次了）。  
接着他在一张茶几上发现了一把钥匙和一张纸。他读了它，诅咒自己的幸运。杜兰特已经死了而他们没法用这个办法得到密码了。他们得去帕欧罗那儿看看他们能不能从他那里搞到密码。这又是他负担不起的时间。他转过身通知道德事态的转变。他抓到他正在把失去意识的副督军和他的一些同事用他们的靴子带和皮带绑到一起来重新布置成一个人体椒盐卷饼。他至少有足够的礼貌去看起来难为情。  
“我们得去帕欧罗的酒吧，杜兰特死了。”  
道德咧嘴笑了。那是他偏好的方式，当然，排在他自己破解谜题之后。  
  
“我需要进入他的办公室，但愿我们会找到一个答案的线索。”道德在高处的栏杆上和他坐在一起。他正在一根手指尖上保持一把刀的平衡。科尔沃不敢相信他将要说这话，但是  
“我需要你去分开他们的注意力。”  
道德给他的笑容让他想起他在索科洛夫关于他在潘迪希亚的探险的书上看到的一张素描：那展示了一只有一匹马那么大的大猫，它有着黑色的毛和一张满是剃须刀那样锋利的牙齿的嘴。（显然它吃掉了索科洛夫的两个同行探险者。）  
  
  
  
科尔沃那天学到了一、所有人写下密码组合，无论是保险箱、 密码口令或者是似乎无解的国家级重要的谜题的答案还有二、担心道德可能用一口煎锅做什么是毫无意义的。他拿着一个酒瓶、两支钢笔和那个可怜的小提琴手的琴弓也一样难对付。  
  
  
  
机械心脏塞在科尔沃的衬衫里紧靠着他自己的快速跳动，而他在寻找中发现了一个神龛。界外魔现身了，给他关于帕欧罗的信息。（他已经被一个烟灰缸打昏了。一共两次。）  
“我对你选择的同盟对象感到好奇。这是我都没有预见到的。”  
“我意外找到他的。他试图用一口锅杀了我。”  
如果界外魔会笑的话，他现在已经笑容满面了。  
“他总是超级有趣。”  
那毫无疑问是评价它的一种方式。


	3. 第三章

那栋大宅让他毛骨悚然。这栋房子在一个相当基础的层面上直入骨髓的让他感到不对劲。所有的东西都在压迫他，所有的感觉都太多了但又太远又太缄默了。道德变得苍白又安静，把他带着标记的手放在他的胸前，还用另一只手一遍又一遍的抚摸过他的标记。他似乎对这接受的比科尔沃更糟。他被标记的时间更长，或许这对他的影响更强？

当他们找到阿拉米斯·斯帝尔顿，或者说他还剩下的，那是一个在不能自制地含糊不清地说着话的穿着一件优良西装的破烂剩余物的鬼魂，界外魔授予了他们一个礼物。科尔沃一开始不想收下它，但是如果他想活着出去的话就没有选择。他第一次使用它的时候不是特意地；他仅仅是在想着如何启动它然后突然他就出现在了一个满是温暖烛光和贵重乐器的壮观音乐室里。他立刻回去了。显然使用时间仪的关键是非常用力地去想。

科尔沃回去时，道德已经用某种金属丝整理了相当大的一部分阻碍门的金属床架。斯帝尔顿在抱怨道德弄坏了他的钢琴，但是道德仅仅是告诉他反正他弹得糟透了。

道德犹豫着把手放在了科尔沃的肩膀上，这次他们都在三年前了。剩下的房子和音乐室一样甚至更加出色。不幸的是，它也满是守卫。

事实证明，无法使用他的超能力没有让道德变得无害。这只意味着他在用另一套技巧。尽管科尔沃偏好潜行 — 不被看到地经过一块地区并在没有任何人发现他曾来过的情况下达到他的目标，道德好像坚信如果没有人能是清醒的去发现他，那也算潜行。悲伤的部分是这有用。

当道德砸了一个石花瓶在一个守卫头上，然后顺着一条走廊滑下，给另一个守卫 — 从制服上看是一位老兵 — 射了一只昏睡飞镖在脖子上，接着击倒她的同伴……用那位老兵守卫她自己，握着她的腿挥动她，科尔沃同情地呲牙咧嘴。这导致的响声吸引了另一组的注意，但是道德，一个十足的混蛋，就指望着那个呢。他在地上低处绷紧了从钢琴那儿偷来的金属丝。另一环绕在镶嵌在墙上的通风设备上。第一个守卫被金属丝绊倒了，撞到道德先前重新摆放的椅子上。接着金属丝啪的一声断开，打到下一个守卫的脸上然后缠进第三个守卫的衬衫，把他拉向通风设备然后打昏了他。从吊灯上 — 科尔沃甚至不明白道德是怎么在没有他的超能力的情况下爬到上面去的 — 道德扔下托盘，绊倒了最后一个砸到头昏过去的守卫。

“我说：不被发现的到一楼去。”科尔沃重复，“那个字可被翻译成……任何这些东西？”他徒劳地示意他们脚下的混乱。  
“现在他们不能发现我了。”道德耸肩。

科尔沃真的应该充分考虑这件事的。把道德带到过去观察黛利拉的神秘复活是个糟糕的注意。他发现改变过去的事件 — 像是破坏阳台的支架或者移除一具血蝇滋生的尸体 — 对现在，他们的时间，会有影响。他相当确定三年前，那里没有一个疯狂的雇佣兵打昏所有经过的人。这会有影响吗？他们的世界会如何因为他们的行为而改变呢？

当他们进入花园时，他坚定地告诉道德待在外面，那感觉像是在和一只猎狗说话。  
“我会从斯帝尔顿那里拿到密码组合。我们不是来这儿改变事情的。虚空知道你那些荒唐的行为已经让我们弄坏了什么”  
道德没有完全撅起嘴，但也差不多了。  
他坐下来，拿出一把仅仅因为形状而不是大小才不算是剑的刀，然后开始削东西。当然那是一个半完成的骸骨护符。  
“不管你听到了什么，不要靠近。不要帮我。”科尔沃重复。

他潜伏在墙旁的支柱上，仔细地观察守卫的行动。斯帝尔顿在一个凉亭里走来走去着喃喃。这个男人深深地担心卢卡和在他的房子里发生了什么。  
科尔沃试了，他真的试了只是拿到密码组合就走。但是接着斯帝尔顿对他的决定感到悲痛，想要拿回它，保证这个晚上从没有发生过。  
科尔沃向道德学习，用躺在周围的一个半身雕像打了斯帝尔顿的头。当然守卫注意到了而科尔沃因此用尽了他的昏睡飞镖来尝试遏制局势。

“我以为我们不是来这儿改变事情的。”  
“闭嘴。”


	4. 第四章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我对这一章不是很确定，但为什么不呢？  
> 恼怒的科尔沃和创意般暴力的道德，遇见独一无二的比利。  
> 编辑：现在我想起来了为什么我一开始没有发表这一章。请忽视严格说起来第五章发生在第四章之前。  
> 编辑：我才发现你可以更改章节的顺序。抱歉有这些混淆，但我或许需要挪动更多或者加点闪回什么的。*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注：作者一开始弄混了第四章和第五章的时间顺序。后来作者交换了这两章，于是问题解决了。

“不。”当道德邀请她一起来时，梅根直言不讳的回答。他们接下来要对付公爵，潜入他那浮华的宅邸，解决掉他并摧毁容纳黛利拉灵魂的东西。  
科尔沃主要保持安静，一只手放在心脏上。贾思之前出现了，说这是她最后一个晚上。那意味着他们将会成功。至少科尔沃那么希望。  
  
“我从不知道你会拒绝一个去毁坏东西的邀请。而且去搞卢卡·阿比尔似乎是你那类的乐趣。”  
她确实看上去被引诱了。果不其然，梅根不是梅根而是比利，道德过去那时的捕鲸人之一。  
就好像他的日子不能变的更好了一样。  
  
  
  
  
  
在他们去那个花哨的皇宫的路上，他们得停用机动车的轨道来不受伤得走过它们。当道德在附近被血蝇滋生的公寓里玩得开心的时候（而尽管科尔沃不喜欢道德带着酒、火和太多激情追向那些昆虫，道德大概为控制虫疫做的比剩下的城市加起来还要多），科尔沃发现比利在从瞭望塔偷鲸油桶。  
“放下它。”他命令，用留给言论像是“从屋顶上下来，艾米丽”、“我会给你展示如何掐晕别人如果你把我的剑还给我”或“有一个短缺而这可以有用”的语气。  
  
她不情愿地把它放下了。“我没要去杀他们，”她指出，“只是转移他们的注意力我就可以让他们不能工作。”科尔沃相信她，因为她正在尝试（并失败地）把一个装着战嚎尘瓶子的盒子藏起来。界外魔知道她在用了那些尘后会做什么。  
  
哗啦一声，还有一声尖叫，然后突然一位守卫被一根绳子（近一步看，那是一根窗帘拉绳）倒挂着从一个阳台悬荡下来。当然他们下面的守卫们发现了那个然后战嚎尘还是满天飞了。  
  
去皇宫剩下的路要相对安静，但那主要是因为他一只手紧夹着道德的上臂，而另一只手抓着比利的手腕，他得把他们拖过轨道前往宅邸。他从没有过猎狗，但他希望他有过，这样他或许可以有一些牵狗带。  
  
皇宫是新建的，那是一座擦亮的木头和白色石头组成的建筑奇迹。它流露着恢宏气势。  
  
斯帝尔顿告诉了他们公爵有一个替身，那对他们来说是一个完美的机会。他们肯定可以利用这点来除去卢卡。  
不幸的是，当他们到达入口他不得不放开他们。太多守卫了，即使他们保持沿着屋顶和路灯前进。它们很大，被白布覆盖并使科尔沃想起睡莲。但愿它们能承担更多重量。  
“去屋顶，”他命令，“安静地。”  
道德向比利伸出手然后他们瞬移走了。科尔沃留下了一会儿，数了数守卫的数量，了解了他们的行动模式，不被发现的偷听了他们的对话。  
  
接着他与比利和道德在屋顶会合。道德直起身子，但是科尔沃没被骗到。  
“你背后是什么？”  
气恼于他被抓住了，道德给科尔沃展示了一个击晕地雷。那单独不是个问题，但是那个地雷附在一个瓶子上，而在那个瓶子颈上缠着的是一个看上去像是钓线的东西。  
比利几乎没能保持板着的脸。  
“我们考虑去钓鱼。”她给了个解释。  
  
科尔沃知道他们不能看到他在面具后的脸（至少通常人会觉得那个面具更加可怕），但他怒视着他们。  
道德叹了口气，把瓶子放在脚下然后后退一步，扬起双手，像是在说“现在高兴了？”。  
  
  
  
“我们会分散开。找到公爵……或者那个替身在哪里。半小时后在这里和我会合。”科尔沃命令。  
在他们离开前，他加了句：“还有不准打晕他们。在我们能确认谁是谁之前不准。事实上，别和任何人交战。守卫、平民和发条战士都不行。”  
  
比利翻了个白眼，笔直向前越过屋顶前往花园区。  
道德也脱离了，向右前进。  
  
科尔沃滑下屋顶结构前往左边。那里有一个小的通风井，旁边是一个被拆下的炉栅和一箱工具。对于一个安静的进入来说是完美的。


	5. 第五章

一支钢笔。  
科尔沃体内的什么东西绝对啪的一声断了。他像一个有缺陷的声谱一样继续。  
一支钢笔。  
道德在公爵的办公室里呼啸而过，打开每一个抽屉拿走所有有价值的东西。那挺多的，所以他忙得不管科尔沃混乱的状态。  
一支钢笔。  
在科尔沃面前的地上是一片坏掉的机械的混乱。金朵希的遗存，他的发条战士之一，在大理石地板上破碎地躺着。在残骸中有破碎的金属和木头、弯曲的齿轮和那只该死的钢笔它自己。

道德不折不扣地听从了科尔沃的命令“寻找公爵。不要交流，直到我们确定那是真的还是那个替身。”  
科尔沃深藏在办公室的一个高书架上的阴影里。道德坐在高处的花坛上。公爵 — 大概是 — 离开了他的办公室，留下了两个守卫和那个机器。它已经被启动了，正在房间里巡逻并用金朵希的声音说话。那挺令人不安的，但是科尔沃说不出那些长刀和那该死的面具那一个更困扰他。

科尔沃向道德打手势示意。他指了指自己然后指了指那两个守卫。道德点了点头。接着科尔沃指向他然后举起他的手。道德翻了个白眼，但还是又点了点头。  
静悄悄地，科尔沃从书架上滑下然后溜到了第一个守卫后面。他掐晕了她。突然，世界冻住变成了灰色。现在没有声音了，所以他自己的呼吸声听起来非常响，他发誓他可以听见他的心脏跳动。时间停止了。在一个短暂的转瞬即逝的一秒，科尔沃又惊又喜。道德误解了叫他等待的手势，但这能让他们的任务更加简单了。这样子，他们可以扫荡房间并避免处理那个机器。这可能的确是有帮助的。  
他走向了另一个在欣赏一幅画时被冻住的守卫并勒住他的脖子。这意味着背对那个机械怪物，但是不被时停影响给了他优势。当他感到它衰退，活力涌动回来，他瞬移回书架上安全的地方。  
接着三件事同时发生了：  
守卫们几乎同时倒下了，一声可怕的尖利的嘎吱声响了起来，以及那个发条战士炸成了一百个碎片。  
一开始，科尔沃以为道德用了真的过分多的手榴弹和子弹来对付那个东西。道德到目前为止没怎么用过常规的武器 - 当你可以同样容易的用一条椅子腿、一幅无价的索科洛夫原画或者一片不新鲜的硬的和石头一样的面包来打某个人的头时，为什么要浪费一支弓箭呢？

“你做了什么？”他问 - 要求道。  
“我塞了一支钢笔到它胸前暴露出来的机械里。然后它爆炸了。”道德满不在乎地解释。  
“一支钢笔。”科尔沃重复。  
道德破坏了那个装备有剑做的手臂，可以放电，还能杀掉几乎眼前的任何东西的机器怪物……用一支钢笔。  
“一支钢笔。”科尔沃又说了一遍。  
道德耸了耸肩。“那是支精致的钢笔，基本上不可破坏。值得一试。”  
科尔沃盯着那个坏掉的机器，陷入沉思。  
道德开始洗劫办公室。

科尔沃知道道德对于暴力的天赋在整个群岛都是绝无仅有的，也许在整个世界都是。  
“你觉得公爵有更多的这些吗？”道德咧嘴笑着问。他正举着一套昂贵的钢笔。


	6. 第六章

在那件奇迹般没有唤来任何守卫 - 显然奇怪的声音在公爵的宫殿里不是少见的 - 的钢笔事件之后，他们再次分开了。科尔沃只是想要一些空间，而道德……他不在乎道德现在在做什么，只要他不在旁边。  
  
他是特意给他们的短暂的时间限制的。即使有他们的吝惜的保证这次他们肯定不会弄出麻烦，他不信任他们离开他的视线太久。尽管如此，如果他不充分利用他们，他就是个傻瓜。经验充沛的间谍（杀手），其中一人还有来自虚空的力量。科尔沃伸展了一下他的手，界外魔的标记藏在衣物下面。和道德的在同一个地方。  
他们从来没有真正地讨论过他们的力量。显然这是不寻常的，两个界外魔的标记者共有一套力量是几乎从来没有听说过的。而尽管科尔沃对于通过任何方式和道德相似的想法感到恼怒，他们共享很多技能。当然，他们各自有他们独有的天赋（例如科尔沃和鼠群的联系以及道德那大体上对任何毒药免疫的恼人性质），但是他们的传送能力、提升的敏捷和体力以及甚至时间操控都是科尔沃不喜欢见到的他们之间的联系。尤其是道德抓住所有机会展示（炫耀）的潜力。  
  
但是这些共通之处就止于此了，因为道德似乎没有克制冲动的能力，而科尔沃好奇这个男人是怎么保持一帮刺客在任何可观的长度的时间里团结的。男人似乎是混乱的化身，而确保人们有吃有穿、保持隐蔽、训练以及安排工作这种组织性的努力似乎是和他所能做的正相反的。但是，通过比利来判断，如果每一人都和她一样，那一定成功了。除非他在某时绑架了一位会计，而甚至那都是科尔沃不愿意排除的事情。  
  
科尔沃快速的搜索过宫殿，在脑内记下了守卫站和巡逻模式。尽管他在留心公爵（或者替身），他并不惊讶他还没有看到他们中的任何一个。他确实遇上了另一个发条战士，但它还没有被启动而他可以溜出去。  
  
感谢虚空道德当时不在那，科尔沃有一个（悲伤地很确信的而且完全不无根据的）怀疑，那就是道德那制造极度混乱的天生的本性在面对这样的不活动的机器人时无法被控制。短暂的，科尔沃想象了一下道德成功吸引了其中一台可怕的机器到他的身边，并让它跟随着他的恐怖场景。  
  
但是时间到了，科尔沃回到了他们的见面地点。半小时和详尽的指示应该足够阻碍道德和比利的毁灭倾向。道德已经在屋顶上了，成功偷了一份楼层平面图。彩色的点标记了房间。某处，一位艺术家丢失了他的调色板，以及大概其他一些人丢失了挺多的贵重物品。这里的珠宝和货币足够装满一个小宝箱，那种来自总是出现在宫殿里即使所有人都说他们从来不读这些色情故事的色情海盗小说中的。  
“我以为我和你说了不要和任何人交战。”  
  
“对，但是偷不算。他们又不知道他们被抢了。”道德反驳。  
  
科尔沃应该知道道德会找到一个漏洞。这就好像男人听到了科尔沃说的，声音从他的耳朵进入他的大脑，但是实际上到达的是一个想法：“现在，我能做什么来逐字逐句地遵守内容但是不符合 任何得到的指令、规则或建议的意图？”。他好奇这到底是故意的还是只是本能，接着在他既不能确定也不知道到底哪个更糟时感到可怕。那毕竟是道德。  
  
比利爬上屋顶。  
“我会想知道为什么你湿透了吗？”  
“大概不。”她回答，科尔沃叹了口气。责任感的那部分他想要答案，但是人性的那部分决定用不应付来应付这个新信息。他没听到尖叫或任何吵闹声，所以……他有更合适的事要做。  
比利打量着道德旁边的那堆贵重物品。  
“我不知道你成了海盗。”她漫不经心地评论。就好像这很正常一样。  
“我的父亲是一位海盗。”道德告诉她。哦太好了，道德的风格是家族遗传。科尔沃对于想象他的母亲会是什么样感到可怕。  
他清了清嗓子。然后当他们完全没反应的时候，抓住他们并把他们拖去继续计划。  
  
翻着白眼，道德和比利聚到道德的地图旁边帮忙提供更多信息。  
  
“公爵的替身是个老烟枪，”比利补充道，“而且人比公爵本人好多了。但我还没见到他们中的任何一个。”  
  
“我也没有，”道德承认，“但是在宫殿的另一边有一个保险库。公爵带着唯一的钥匙。”  
  
他的渴望很明显了。将一位公爵洗劫一空对他来说一定像是赋格盛宴。  
如果科尔沃容易有压力性头痛，他现在一定极度痛苦。但他不会，所以他深吸一口气然后说：“跟着我。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哦，要是科尔沃早知道就好了……
> 
> 译者：  
> 2020/11/02 作者更新第六章  
> 2021/01/17 译者更新第六章  
> 这是目前进度。欢迎提醒。


End file.
